Be my valentine
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: Summary: Hauruichi is forced by Roches cuteness to make chocolate for Yuri. It's valentines day. Cuteness is justice! (Coda manga)


**Summary: Hauruichi is forced by Roches cuteness to make chocolate for Yuri. It's valentines day. Cuteness is justice!**

**A/n:**

**Kiwi: Can't believe there's no Coda section in Anime/Manga! Unfaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiir! (Goose on rampage)**

**Roche: She's getting a anger boost again... That's too scary!**

**Hauru: I'll never let her hurt you Roche!**

**Yuri: You're late for your training!**

**Hauru: ...**

**Warnings: Shounen ai! (Soft boy x boy) So homophobics do not read this!**

**Copyrights: Ichimura Hitoshi**

**Special thanks: ****Ichimura Hitoshi for her lovely manga. (God I love her!)**

**Japan facts: The girls gives homemade chocolate at valentines day to the one they like and the boys dose the same on a day called witheday.**

Be my valentine

(Two elegant ladies are in the kitchen making sweets)

It was valentines day. Roche had decided to make some chocolate for Yuri. On her way to the store she spotted Hauru. (Good thing he was wearing his wig). Roche waved her in. (In Roches option Hauru's a girl). Hauru walked up to her.

"Hello Roche!" Hauru cheered. Roche smiled and said a "Hi, nice to see you here". Hauru gazed at her. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm making chocolate for Yuri-kun and I have to buy ingredients!" Roche said. She smiled gently. That could make any guy to fall for her. "I've got an idea! Why don't you also make chocolate for Yuri? Sines Hauru is Yuris dance partner!"

Hauru thought for a moment. "Okay". Roche beamed a smile. The both girls bought the ingredients and went home to Ichiru. So then they headed directly to the kitchen. Nah. That was what they was about to do but Roches brother stoped them in the hallway before they could get somewhere.

"What have I told you? You can not go out without telling someone!" He said.

"my apologizes brother!" Roche excused herself. "Hauru was with me so it was okay!"

Jean nodded and let them in. "Make some chocolate for me to!" Roche promised to do so as they finally reached that damn kitchen. Making chocolate was none of the girls strong point. The first got burned. And the one Hauru made tasted good but looked terrible. When they were done Robert sneaked in. The old man were after some snack. Roche walked over to him and gave him one of the chocolate hearts.

"Here Robert! Happy valentine!" She cooed. He patted her on the head.

"Thank you Roche" he said. Hauru saw the clock and gasped. He was late. Hauru rushed trough the corridors to the practice room. Yuri wasn't happy at all because he was late.

"Were have you been!?" Yuri yelled in anger. Hauruichi held the heart shaped chocolate before him. Yuris eyes widened. "Is that for me? Was that what you done when you were late." Hauru nodded.

"Yeah, me and Roche... Take it!"

Yuri snatched it. Looked away. Mumbled a thank you. Hauruichi blushed. "You're welcome..."

Their practice started and Ichiru had never seen Hauru and Yuri dance so out of cynic. It was a catastrophe! Both of them were flustered. Ichiru shook his head. This won't do. He turned of the music and clapped his hands to get their attention. The pair stopped and looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong Ichiru?" Hauru asked concerned.

"What do you mean by 'Is something wrong'? You're dancing is extremely off. Even Yuris landings is off. And he is professional!" Ichiru spitted out. "If you're dancing like monkeys there's no reason to practice"

Yuri glared at Hauru. Hauru glared back. Then both sighed. Ichiru wasn't exactly angry. They both knew that. Ichiru noticed the heart shaped chocolate on the piano. He began to understand what was going on. Could it be love in the air? It was valentines day after all.

"I have to go!" Ichiru told them. And walked away.

There was an long silence. Yuri glanced at Hauruichi. "Do you want to be my valentine?" He asked. A nervous silence started. Yuri thought he was going to die of heart attack. But then Hauru leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Gladly if you repay me on witheday!". Hauru beamed a soft smile. Yuri kissed him gently on the lips. Ichiru who saw the whole thing awwed. Thought both Hauruichi and Yuri were boys they looked like a lovey dovey straight couple right now. God. Ichiru was a god of makeup! Jean sneaked up behind him.

"What are you doing...?" Jean was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't disturb the love birds!" Ichiru hissed. Jean backed a few steps.

"Robert told me two elegant ladies was in the kitchen making sweets" Jean said. "Have you got any chocolate yet?"

Ichiru shook his head. "No, I'm not loved 'sob'"

Jean patted his back. "It's okay! There, there"


End file.
